Coming Home
by MissyKate21
Summary: The youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon is the party girl darling of the LA club scene, but when an accident causes her to come to terms with her lifestyle and her past, how will she react and deal with her new situation?
1. LA's Favorite BadAss Chick

**Coming Home**

(Authors Note: I don't own anyone or anything (and never will) except for Sadie and Cadence. And this story is rated M for drug use and language.)

_**Summary**__- The youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon is the party girl darling of the LA club scene, but when an accident causes her to come to terms with her lifestyle and her past, how will she react and deal with her new situation?_

**Chapter One: LA's Favorite Bad Ass Chick**

Sadie pulled herself onto one of Area's satin covered banquette tables and began to semi-sway with the rhythms of the Mickey Avalon song currently pounding out of the speakers. Her red stiletto heels made ragged rips in the neat black fabric as she and Cadence took turns passing the bottle of Grey Goose in between them.

Fresh off of having just done a few lines with some guy who claimed to be the hottest new director in Hollywood and his girlfriend who swore she was Lilly Allen's cousin, the twosome now needed to dance off their excess energy and the new banquette tables seemed like the perfect place to do it. Jake, the VIP room bouncer was keeping the paparazzi at bay and away from the girls by shoo'ing them towards a glassy eyed Sienna Miller who was bawling about her latest rejection to anyone who would listen.

As Mickey Avalon ended, a re-mixed Kanye West song came on. A clearly irritated Cadence (who hated any Kanye West song since he broke her heart a few years back) jumped down from the table.

"Fuck this Dee, I'm going to see who's carrying in the bathroom and grab us a bottle of something else. I'm bored with vodka" she slurred as she weaved around the drunk and high club goers.

Sadie watched Cadence stumble her way towards the bathroom, and then turned her attention to the dance floor. She pulled out a compact and applied some deep red lip gloss, checked her face for any tell tail signs of the coke she had just done, then waltzed down to the dance floor to give the photogs what they had been chasing all night.

A picture of Sadie "Dee" Mac was one of the hottest shots in Hollywood these days. Ignoring the fact that her hugely dilated pupils would be a tell tail sign that she was high, she shimmied down the stairs in her black mini dress, red stilettos, and flipped her jet black bob behind her ears, preparing herself for the hordes of flashes and screams of "Dee!!!"

As the flashes went off the paparitzi shot questions out at her

"Dee! Who's the lucky guy these days?"

"Dee! Where's Cadence?"

"Dee, Who are you wearing tonight?

"Dee, What are the big plans for your birthday? 25 is coming up!!"

Sadie smiled and posed, she was used to this; it was old hat to her. She answered the questions with her usual Grace Kelly/Marilyn Monroe "old school Hollywood" grace and charm. That's what she loved about LA. Give a smile and a pose, that sweet demeanor, and no one would ever know how fucked up you actually were.

"Hey Dee, what are you messed up on tonight?"

Sadie whipped around to glare at the offender who dared to state what no one else would - Tucker Roman...of course. The obnoxious celb columnist turned blogger seemed hell bent on screwing up every celb's life and somehow managed to find out who was sleeping with who, who was cheating on their boyfriend/girlfriend, messing up their careers and how many drugs and how much booze they consumed while doing it before anyone else. It was thought that he had spies planted in the most glitzy entourages in Hollywood.

"Sorry Tucker," a glassy eyed Sadie managed to blurt out without sounding all too intoxicated, "I only answer questions from REAL journalists, not wanna-be's writing for their personal obsession sites."

Tucker glared at her as she spun around, her back to him, to face the other reporters who laughed their agreement at Sadie's jab.

"Ahhhh...Fucker Roman, how fabulous to see you've crawled out from that black hole of yours you call a life to try and dig up some new dirt on my best friend. Go screw, Roman and get the hell out of here." Cadence's voice echoed through Aria and Sadie turned to see her perched on the DJ booth, microphone in one hand and a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue in another. Sadie had to laugh, that was Cadence for you.

But Cadence hadn't finished with her fun. "Ladies and Gentleman, do I have a treat for you all tonight. The only and only Miss Amy Winehouse is here tonight to perform her hit "Rehab" with the Sultan of Hip Hop, Jay Z!!! And tonight, for a one night only engagement, they will be joined by the one, the only, LA's favorite bad-ass chick, Dee Mac!!!!

Sadie shook her head, as Amy and Jay Z walked out onto the tiny stage. The Aria spotlight switched from the stage and quickly found its way to her

"Oh no Cay" she said, laughing, "Not tonight!!!"

"Ahhhh, seems our favorite chick needs a little encouragement!" boomed Cadence, as she slithered off the DJ booth and stumbled on stage next to Amy and Jay. Within seconds the entire club, including the two music superstars on stage were drunkenly chanting "Dee" so loud it could be head 4 blocks down

Sadie laughed and shook her head as she headed towards the stage. Jake and another one of the VIP bouncers pulled her up on stage as the music began and she and Amy began to sing along together. As Jay rapped, she and Amy linked arms and shared shot of tequila. Someone from the front of the crowd passed up magnums of Cristal to the three performers and before the song was over, they stopped, shook them up and began spraying them into the crowd. Cadence joined the crew with her own bottle as well.

Drunk, high, and soaked with Champagne that cost more than the average persons monthly rent, the girls made their way off the stage and Cadence glanced at her watch.

"It's 2 in the morning and I'm fucking bored, lets jet and hit up some parties in Malibu or something." Cadence bitched as she stumbled across the dance floor. The two girls made their way to the back doors and began to rifle through her purse for the keys to her BMW. After a few seconds, she became frustrated and dropped the entire contents of her Fendi bag on the ground outside the doors outside the club and half fell to search through the piles. The paparazzi, who had quickly gotten wind that LA's hottest twosome were trying to escape through the back, had run over and the flash bulbs were going off. TMZ's video camera was hovering through, catching the entire situation unfolding.

"Shit Cay, get the fuck up!" hissed Sadie, as Cadence continued to grope around for her keys in the pile of cash, cigarettes, lighters, and other crap. Sadie pulled on her scoop neck sequined tank, trying to force her up.

"Got 'em!" she said, giving a drunken hazy smile to the cameras and holding the keys up victoriously and smiling for the photogs.

"Whatevs, Cay, lets go!" Sadie said, snatching the keys from her friends outstretched fingers and tossing them at the valet.

Two minutes later the valet pulled up with Cadence's 2008 silver BMW. Cadence smiled and tossed a 20 his way, teetering on her 4 1/2 in stilettos towards the drivers seat.

"Uhh, no" Sadie said, pushing her towards the passenger side, "You tanked about a quarter of that bottle of Johnny Blue after the Grey Goose, tequila, god knows how many lines, and then you drank half a bottle of Cris, I'm driving tonight." she stated, sliding into the drivers side and checking out her face in the rear view. Fuck, she thought when she saw her eyes, I hope those paps know what's good for them and Photoshop my pupils. Can't even tell what color they are right now, she said, staring at her reflection, the black pupils taking over.

She quickly shifted the car into drive and took off, tossing a hand out the window to wave to the fans and photogs as they drove away into the early morning.

"I'm starving! I want In and Out!" demanded Cadence, as she dug though her purse. She pulled out a beaded change purse and opened it up to marvel at its contents. A few small baggies of coke and old credit card along with a medicine bottle filled with random pills of different shapes, sizes and colors. They spilled out and onto the floor as Cadence yanked too hard on the top of the bottle. "FUCK!" she yelled loudly into Sadie's ear as she watched them spill onto her seat and onto the floor. Sadie jumped in surprise and the car swirved.

"I'll get those in a minute..." Cadence mumbled, as she extracted a baggie and the credit card from the beaded purse. She opened the bag and dipped the card in and out twice, taking a couple lines for herself. She then dipped in for a third time and held it out to Sadie. "You want?" she asked.

"Whatevs," Sadie said carelessly, tipping her face towards Cadence. Cadence repeated her steps while holding the card for Sadie as she drove.

The twosome continued onto the freeway towards Malibu, with Sadie pulling speeds of 90+. Cadence cranked the radio up as "Holiday", one of her favorite old school Madonna songs came on. She held out her iPhone towards Sadie and began to giggle, "C'mon Dee! Sing into the microphone - bust it out for a sista!"

The two were so high that all comprehension of right and wrong, good and bad, and what they should do flew out the window that night. Sadie laughed and leaned her head over to sing into Cadence's makeshift microphone "If we took a Holiday! Took some time to celebrate! Just one day out of life! It would beeeeeeeee..."

"SADIE LOOK OUT!!!" screamed Cadence

Sadie's head ripped back, facing front once again, where she saw nothing but a guard rail in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she could only close her eyes as the BMW went airborne...

What a messed up dream... Thought Sadie, her eyes still closed from sleeping. She had been awoken by a constant beeping sound. Fucking Cadence, she thought, she always sleeps through her cell phone.

Sadie's eyes felt heavy and she didn't want to open them. Damn hangovers…she should have taken some Motrin before she went to sleep. It was probably after noon, so she should at least get up and make an appearance somewhere for lunch, Rodeo maybe?

She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her more than the time she saw Brody Jenner and his crew strolling the streets in drag.

The beeping she heard was not from Cadence's iPhone, but from a heart monitor. A heart monitor that she was currently hooked up to, as she lay in a hospital bed, with a cast on her left arm and...

"OWWW FUCK" she howled in pain as she tried to turn to the side.

"That would be your 4 broken ribs." said a wry voice.

Sadie tiled her head upward to see a nurse standing over hear, looking at the monitor and taking notes on her chart.

"Broken ribs?" Sadie said, confused.

"Yes, they go quite nicely with your dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, head trauma" she said, without a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Before Sadie could begin to yell at this bitch for treating her like crap and ask her how the hell she had gotten these injuries in the first place, someone knocked at the door to her room.

"Ahhh..." said the nurse with a half smirking smile "It seems you have some visitors Miss McMahon."

"What the hell is going on here?!?" yelled Sadie angrily "How did I get here, what the hell happened to me and where is Ca...wait-" Sadie stopped "What did you just call me?"

Everything started to get hazy and her heart began to race.

"Well you are Sadie Lee McMahon, so I called you by your name." the nurse stated tersely, starting to get aggravated.

"How do you know that??? That's not my name! I'm Dee! Dee Mac – do you KNOW who I am?!?!?!" she was trying to scream, but it just came out as a hoarse cry.

The nurse scowled and walked over to open the door, enraging Sadie more that she wasn't answering her.

Just as Sadie was about to start flipping out again, 3 more bodies appeared by her beside.

"Miss Sadie Lee McMahon. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney..."

Oh no...she couldn't breath again...shit shit shit - Sadie's mind was racing at 1000 miles an hour yet everything became hazy once more. She looked up to face two police officers and someone who she was guessing was a judge.

The policemen continued to talk, but Sadie was still in a fog. She touched her good hand to her face; feeling cuts scratches and a few small stitches. She looked down to see her arms covered in bruises and cuts and based on top portion of her body, she could only guess that her legs looked about the same.

"Miss McMahon you are being charged with 2 counts of driving under the influence, 1 count of possession of a class B narcotic, 1 count of possession of a class C narcotic, 1 count of reckless driving, 1 count of speeding, and 1 count of reckless endangerment. How do you plead?" the judge asked her.

Sadie squeezed her eyes shut - maybe it could all just go away…

All of a sudden the room door flew open.

"She's not pleading anything until her lawyer is present." said a brusque voice.

Oh no...all of a sudden Sadie was more scared then when the police officer was reading her Miranda Rights.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the steely eyes of Linda McMahon.

"Mom..." she said softly.


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore Toto

Coming Home

Chapter Two: "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto"

(Still don't own anyone or anything…..so sad!)

Sadie slid a pair of Gucci sunglasses onto her head, shielding her eyes from the early afternoon sun. She pulled the hood from her sweatshirt over her head, in hopes that it would camouflage her face from the hordes of photographers and video cameras that had collected outside of the Healing Sands Rehabilitation Center, in what she liked to call "Middle of fucking no where desert-ville" Arizona. Sadie pushed the door open, and braced herself for the onslaught. It was worse than she thought. Every major news channel, entertainment show, magazine, newspaper, everyone. Every single media outlet  
in the country that she had ever heard of, plus some from countries that shouldn't even care were waiting to throw questions at her. This was not the media attention that she was used to and prepared for. It seemed that everyone in the world wanted to know how the daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon had managed to slip though the cracks and find herself in rehab. 

She looked down the stairs and to the awaiting cab that was only about 200 feet away but as far as Sadie was concerned, it was miles. She took a deep breath and strode down the marble steps, trying to give her usual "without a care" essence, but it wasn't working. Microphones were shoved in her face and flashbulbs blinded her view. 

"Sadie, how long have you been on drugs?"  
"Sadie, would you say you've been an addict all your life?"  
"Sadie, have you spoken to your father at all?" 

"Sadie, how does it feel to know that your parents are so embarrassed by you that they sent a bodyguard to come pick you up instead of them?"

Sadie ripped of her sunglasses and spun around to face, who else, but Tucker Roman 

"Hey Roman, why don't you go play hide and go fuck yourself since no one else will!" shouted Sadie, seething. She was about to lunge at him, fists flying, when Neil, one of the McMahon family's trusted bodyguards, grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the awaiting cab. 

"Hey Sadie, smile for the camera!" shouted Tucker Roman, as he snapped away with his digital. 

Neil shut the cab door, put her bags in the trunk and got in next to her.  
"Phoenix Airport please" he said, then pulled out a book to read on the hour long drive. 

Sadie slumped down in her seat, face in her hands, and shook her head. The events of the past month played round the clock in her head... 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Month Earlier  
_

_"Sadie Lee McMahon!! How could you do this??? To your family? To yourself?!?!?!?"  
_

_A near hysterical Linda McMahon faced her daughter as the two were escorted out of Cedars Sinai Hospital in LA three days after Sadie's accident.  
_

_"Why do you think I changed my name Mom? Or at least tried to. God forbid the family name gets run though the mud again - not like Dad hasn't done that already..." muttered Sadie, trying to adjust herself comfortably as the two were whisked away in a limo. A limo that was being chased by the news media, all of whom wanted the scoop on how the darling of the party scene was now a known drug addict. But mostly they wanted to know how she had hidden that she was the daughter of the one of the most well known families in sports.  
_

_"That's enough Sadie!" Linda snapped, but then softened as she looked at the face of her youngest child struggling with the sling that held her dislocated shoulder in place and kept her broken wrist from movement. In her eyes, Sadie would forever be her precious little girl._

_Sadie caught sight of her mothers glance and rolled her eyes. _

_"Stop feeling bad for me Mom - I'm fine" she said with a scowl. She dug into her Burkin bag and pulled out her paperwork from the courts. By some great miracle, she had managed to escape any actual jail time, so she wouldn't be pulling a Paris Hilton anytime soon and bringing back jailbird orange as this weeks hottest trend.  
_

_Sadie's eyes caught a copy of the New York Times that was laying on one of the seats. the front page had a split picture of her from the infamous night at Area, one of her stage with Cadence, magnum of Cristal in hand and the other was one of her in VIP, smiling brightly as she took a bump of coke off a credit card, the headline read:_

_**"They Try to Make Her Go to Rehab, the Courts Say Yes Yes Yes"**_

_Where the fuck had they gotten those pictures?!?! She scanned down the page to find the photographers credit, but it just said "credit unknown." Fuuuuuuck...that's just the icing on the cake, she thought, furious._

_The town car pulled away through the hordes of reporters and towards the airport. "Next stop rehab" muttered Sadie, shrinking down in her seat.  
------------------------------------------------------_

Sadie jerked her head up with a start as she felt herself shaking. Or something shaking her for that matter. She begrudgingly opened her eyes. Someone...Neil. 

"We've arrived Miss McMahon." he stated with a nod of his head. 

"Miss McMahon? Are you for serious right now Neil? You've known me since I was five so you can cut the Miss McMahon bull and call me Sadie." Sadie said, exasperated. 

Neil nodded his head "Yes Miss McMahon" he said 

Sadie rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath as she exited the cab and stepped onto the plane that would take her back to the one place she never wanted to see again. Home. The second part of her release without jail time was that upon successful completion of one month of rehab, Sadie would be released into the custody of her parents and would remain with them for six months. In addition to that, she would call in to her probation officer three times a week, meet with a drug councilor once a week and would have to complete 500 hours of community service. As much as Sadie appreciated not having to spend some quality time behind bars, she resented that the courts were treating her like she was 14, not 24. Sending her home to live with her family was pretty much the worst punishment the judge could have handed out to her. 

Five hours later, Sadie was descending the steps of the plane, which had landed five minutes earlier at a small airstrip 20 minutes outside of Stamford. She glanced around at her surroundings (which were thankfully media free) took in a deep breath and shook her head. "We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." she muttered, stifling a yawn. 

The hour or so of sleep that she had gotten on the flight had been plagued with nightmares of the accident that, since she recalled the memories of that night, she was now unable to forget. 

Cadence...Sadie hadn't spoken to her since the night of the accident. Through others, she had managed to find out that Cadence had been spared any major injuries and more importantly, hadn't been charged with anything either. She had gotten off scott free, which in a way both comforted and angered Sadie to the point of tears on more than one occasion. Not that she would let anyone see her cry. Fuck that. She was THE bad-ass chick of LA, and no one would see her cry, sweat, or show any emotion otherwise. The  
fuckers. 

The 20 minute ride was far too short, defiantly not enough time for her to mentally prepare herself. She been home exactly twice since she had left for California at the age of 17, after she had graduated from high school. Once for her sisters wedding and once for the birth of her nephew Declan. She had yet to meet her nephew Kenyon and her niece Aurora. 

"Like passing through the gates of hell" Sadie quipped, as the town car drove through the gates and towards her parent's house. 

The car stopped at the front door and Neil got out and opened her door, as the driver began pulling her luggage out of the trunk. The front door flew open to reveal her entire family. Linda, Shane, Marissa, Declan, Kenyon, Stephanie, Paul, and Aurora. Almost her entire family. Shocker, somehow her father had managed to find a way out of seeing her homecoming. Not that she was surprised, as her father had managed to miss most of her childhood as well. Sadie slowly exhaled and walked towards her family, who had all spilled out onto the front porch. 

Before she even got a chance to open her mouth, little Declan came running full force at her and threw himself around her legs. "Auntie Sadie! Auntie Sadie! I saw you on TV!!!! Mama says that you know movie stars; do you know Dora the Explorer and Buzz Lightyear??? Will you take me to meet them?" He thrust a piece of paper into her hands. "I made you a picture! Kenney and Aurora made them too, but I stayed in the lines on mine!" He smiled brightly at her. She hadn't seen him since he was just a baby. God, he looked just like... 

Marissa gave an embarrassed smile as she came to collect Declan. "Welcome home Sadie." she said, taking Declan by the hand and pulling him towards the house. "I'll take the kids out back to play." she said and led the three kids towards the playground in the back. 

Sadie turned to face the rest of her family. She stood still, eyeing them, awaiting someone else to make the first move. Shane stepped up and wrapped his arms around his baby sister, pulling her into a tight embrace and spinning her around. "Welcome home Belle!" he said, affectionately referring to her by her childhood nickname. Sadie squeezed him back, but still stayed her distance as he let her down and she moved on to Paul.

"Hey Sadie Lady! Welcome home, good to know there's going to be a little excitement around her now!" Paul said, sweeping her into a tight hug before going to join Marissa and the little ones in the backyard.

"You've lost too much weight Sadie Lee!" Sadie looked to Linda who was giving her the once over. Sadie knew without asking that her mother was angry with her tiny frame, pale skin, and giant bags under her eyes.

"Missed you too Mom." Sadie smiled as she shook her head and turned to face her sister.

Five and a half years separated the McMahon sisters, but it could have been lifetimes as far as Sadie was concerned. The two had never gotten along, Stephanie had always resented that another girl, another baby, had joined the family and that she was not the center of attention anymore. The two had constantly fought as children and once they grew into teenagers, Stephanie had just totally ignored Sadie altogether. As adults, they had co-existed somewhat cordially, however Stephanie had never been without a comment or snide remark for everything that her little sister said and did.

Never one to back down to a challenge, Sadie raised her eyebrows. "Hi Steph!" she said with fake enthusiasm and a forced smile.

"Hello Sadie" Stephanie said, an icy quality to her voice. "It's good to see you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put Aurora down for her nap." She spun around and walked towards the back of the house.

Sadie looked over Shane and Linda, with an amused look on her face. "I guess some things never change."


	3. Sadie Meets Playboy

Coming Home

**Chapter Three**** – **Sadie Meets Playboy

A high pitched scream quickly brought Sadie out of a restful slumber and forced her to prop herself up in bed and reach for the lamp that was on a nightstand next to her.Her eyes opened wide and for a second, a panicky sensation washed over her as she looked around and didn't recognize hersurroundings. Her heartbegan to race andsweat slowly began tomake it's was down the base of her neck and onto her back.Her eyesdarted around the room,looking for anything she could recognize. A slight feeling of relief flooded in asan old framed portrait of her with Shane and Stephanie came into sight.

Home. I'm at home, she realized. She took in a few slow easy deep breaths as she tried to ward off the panic attack that had been brewing inside her. The firsttwoweeksin rehab had started like this, with terrified panic attacks and hyperventilating, but that's what withdrawal from coke and pills with do to you.

Her dark green eyes scanned the room once more and a brief smile came to her face as she viewed what her mother had done to her old space. It was all pretty much the same as she had originally left it at age 17, but now an entire corner was dedicated to awards, plaques and other accomplishments that she had received in high school and from her time atUCLA. Several of her photos that had won awards hung in beautiful frames, clustered together.

She pulled the covers off herself and slid out of bed, as she glanced over at the alarm clock next to the lamp. 6:37AM. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" she muttered to herself as she wrapped a bright purple bandana around her head. "I didn'teven have to get up this early at rehab."

She reached down into her purse and pulled out her pack of Marlboro's and a lighter and walked outside onto the balcony off ofher room. She slivered slightly as the late September morning air hit her, made her way to theedgeand lit up a smoke. The last time she had been up this early was...well, she hadn't. When she was in LA, this was usually the time that she'd crawled into bed after a night of heavy partying.

She stubbed out her cigarette into a small potted plant and as shewent back inside, she heard another high pitched scream. "What the hell," she thought. She made her way downstairs, following the sounds of two more screams and walked into the kitchen to see Aurora and Kenyon fighting over the rights to a bright blue ball.

Sadie rubbed her face with her hands and looked to find her sister sitting at the kitchen table, reading the New York Times and eating breakfast. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added a packet of Equalandperched herself on a bar stoolat the center countertop. Stephanie looked up at her and glared "You smell like smoke," she said accusingly. "I'm telling Mom."

Sadie gave her an amused look, "Well good morning to you too sis, it's go good to see that nothing has changed in the past 7 years, not even your maturity level." she said as she sipped her coffee.

Stephanie gave her a nasty look and opened her mouth to respond, when Linda breezed through the door. "Good morning Stephanie, Good morning Sadie, good to see you up nice and early today. We've got a lot to talk about this morning."

"Well it's not like I could sleep with Romper Room down here" Sadie quipped, as she finished up her first cup of coffee and went in for a second. "And what'sStephanie doing here? Doesn't she have her own house to annoy?"

"Sadie Lee" Linda said, a warning tone to her voice.

"Mom and I drive into the offices every morning, Marissa watches Kenyon and Aurora while Delcan is at pre-school. But you'd know that if you bothered to come homemore than twicein the past 7 years." Stephanie said with an air of superiority.

"Ahhh yes, because then I could enjoy this fabulous conversation every morning. A dream come true." shot back Sadie sarcastically.

"Stephanie! Sadie! That's enough!" Linda said sharply "The two of you are acting like children."

"Sorry Mom" they said, still glaring at one another.

"As I was saying, I spoke to your judge last night Sadie. We've finally hammered out your plan for the next six months." Linda said

Sadie looked at her strangely. "Mom, I already know what I have to do, stay here for 6 months whiledoingthe 500 hours of community service, checking in 3 times a week with probation, counseling - what else is there to talk about?"

"Well Sadie, if you do your community service at 40 hours a week, you'll be done in about 3 months, which will give you a whole lot of nothing to do for the remaining 3 months that your here. So I've devised a plan that will fill up your entire six months."

Sadie looked at her mother, confused.

"Each week on Tuesday afternoon you will meet with your councilor,fromWednesday, until Fridayyou will do eight hour days at a children's day care in Stamford, and then Fridayevening until Tuesday morning, you will be traveling with the RAW roster...with your father."

Sadie stared at her mother, her mouth agape.

"Mom, NO!" Sadie all but shouted so loud that Aurora and Kenyon dropped the ball they were playing with to stop and look. Stephanie looked on with an amused look while trying to pretend that she was engrossed in her newspaper.

"Now Sadie, I really think you're being unreasonable. You need to forget everything that has happened in the past. I really think this will do a lot to help repair the broken relationship between you and your father." Linda said soothingly

"Well thank you Doctor Phil for that fabulous insight, but I'm not going! Send me back to rehab, to prison, put me in friggin Alcatraz for all I care. But I want nothing to do with the WWE and even less than that, I want absolutely nothing to do with Vincent K. McMahon! No effing way, no effing HOW!"Sadie screamed with an angry flourish. With that she jumped down off the bar stool and stomped her way back upstairs.

Two days later Sadie sat in a first class lounge seaton a flight to Houston, Texas. Clad in red yoga pants and a black hoodie from Johnny Cupcakes, she covered her head with a white bandana and her sweatshirt hoodand masked her face with a huge pair of black"Jackie-O" sunglasses, she was almost unrecognizable, which is how she wanted to keep it. She'd be damned if she ended up in the tabloids again. Two months ago, they were all her friends, desperate for the perfect picture of her, anything to keep her statusmoving upwards. Now, however, all they wanted to do was drag her down. Finding the worst pictures of her, even posting old pictures of her partying and calling it new news. That was Hollywood for you.

Instinctively, she ordered a mimosa from theflight attendantand was about to sit back and relax with her iPod, when the nervous looking flight attendant tapped her on the shoulder. Sadie pushed her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose and looked up at her. "Can I help you?" she asked

"I-I-I'mmmm sorry Miss McMahon, but your mother has requested that no alcohol be served to you on this flight." she half stuttered, half whispered.

You've got to be fucking kidding me, Sadie thought. She gave the attendant an "are you fucking serious" look. The poor woman looked terrified, but there was no defying the direct orders ofLinda McMahon, even Sadie knew that. She exhaled loudly. "Fine, black coffee, one Equal and a bottle of water." She scowled and slid down in her seat, switching her iPod toan old Incubus song. "This is going to be a long ass six months" she saidto herself.

Five hours later Sadie was waiting outside the terminal for her ride, whoever that might be. She lit up a Marlboro Menthol and leaned up against the wall. Suddenly, a limo pulled up beside her and the window opened. Paul's head popped out of the window. "Hey Sadie!" he called with a smile,"Jump in!"

The driver took her bags and put them in the truck as Sadie made her way into the limo. No sooner did she sit down and get herself settled in, did Paul pluck the lit cigarette out of her fingers and toss it out the window. Sadie turned to him, furious. "What the fuck?" she said, incredulously.

"No smoking in the limo" said Paul lightheartedly

"So my father managed to get out of seeing me once again huh? And save the _oh Sadie, he's busy_ bullshit, cause I've heard it all before Paul - I'm not sixteen anymore and I'm not stupid." she said.

"He's in a meeting Sadie. Now, I'm dropping you off to get settled in your hotel. You'llbe picked up by a car half an hour laterto head straight to the arena after that. I believe he has you helping with wardrobe today, so no stealing my skivvies, ok?"Paul laughed in an attempt to turn the conversation a little more lighthearted. Sadie rolled her eyes and played with her silver Zippo.

They pulled up to the hotel and Paul walked her through the lobby, rode the elevator up to the 17th floor, and showed her to room 1714. He handed her a key card, "So a car will pick you up outside the lobby at 12:45. Once you get to the arena, ask for Bridget, she's the head of wardrobe. Now I'm staying right next to you, room 1715. So if you need anything tonight when you get back just come right next door and get me."

"I'll be fine Paul," Sadie said, pushing him out the door. "I need to change, so you need to leave." She shut the door and walked over to her suitcase which had been placed on her bed. She pulled out a pair of jeans and yanked them on. She then made her way over to the small table next to the window and pulled out a Marlboroto replace the one that Paul had thrown out the window.

Sadie flicked her Zippo to light the cigarette, and then gazed at it. It has been the first gift that Cadence had given to her after she had become not just her personal assistant, but her best friend. "Dee and Cay" were engraved in a loopy script on the front. Sadie glanced over at the clock radio on the nightstand next to the bed, it read 12:42. "Guess I should be going" she said.

Sadie made her way downstairs and into the awaiting car that drove her the 15 minutes to the area. There she met up withBridget, a sweet woman in her early 30's who put Sadie to work in an empty dressing room organizing the clothing and accessories by wrestler.Bridget went to her meeting and Sadie was left to work by herself, which suited her just fine. As long as she was in this room, she wouldn't see anyone from her past, and best ofall, she wouldn'tsee her father.

A few hours later, Sadie was still busy at work in thewardrobe room, when she happened to catch the eye of a certainLegend Killer...

Randy Orton was walking with two of his best friends, John Cena and Jeff Hardy, through the arena, after having gotten out of a meeting with the rest of the RAW talent. As they walked by the wardrobe storage room, he noticed a girl going through the racks, trying to organize them.

"Yo, check out the hotness in the wardrobe room!" he said. The three men looked over to the girl, who was currently pulling off her hoodie, to reveal a black tank top. "Time to see a master at work boys. Watch how this is done!" said Randy, his voice laced with cocky confidence. He strutted over to the wardrobe room, where Sadie was jotting down notes onto a small legal pad and attaching them to each outfit.

"Hey there beautiful, have you got a phone I can borrow?" said Randy, a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

Sadie turned around andeyed his tall muscular frame. She crossed her arms in front of her. "There's a pay phone outside." she said flatly, turning back around to her work.

A bit taken aback by her response, Randy pressed on "Well, I need to use a phone so I can call my mother to tell her that there really are angels on earth because I just met one." he said smoothly, trying to recover.

Sadie turned againto meet his cocky smiling face. "Listen Playboy, we didn't _meet_. I never introduced myself to you and could care less if I ever know your name. So why don't you and your horrible cheesy80's pick-up lines just move along. I don't want to waste your precious time when you could be looking at yourself in a mirror or whatever you do."

Stunned, Randy couldn't think of a word to say to her. He turned around and walked back out to where John and Jeff were waiting, laughing at him hysterically.

"A master huh???" laughed John, giving Randy a pat on the back. "Come on Master Orton, let's get down to catering. I'm sure that you worked up quite an appetite." Randy scowled at John and the two began to head towards the catering area.

"Yo, I'll meet up with you guys in a few." called out Jeff.

Back in the wardrobe room, Sadie was getting ready to take a cigarette break. She absently pulled off her bandana to fix it and a mass of unruly brown curls tumbled down her neck. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Listen Playboy, I'm pretty sure that you don't want a round two with me, but if you'd like some more insults thrown at your pretty-boy ass, then by all means, come at it." Sadie said as she un-did the knots in her bandana. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock she turnedandcame face to face with Jeff Hardy.

Jeff reached out to tug on one of her curls. "I like this looka lot better then that black bob, wanna-bebad-ass bitchbullshit you were trying to pull off in LA." he said with a smile.

Sadie quickly shook off her shock and surprise at seeing her old best friend. "Hey Jeff" she said, trying to hide all the emotions that she was currently feeling.

"I missed you Belle. I missed my best friend these pastfour years." he said, with a note of sadness in his voice.

Sadie took in a sharp breath. Jeff was the only one she allowed to call her Belle, other than Shane. The day they had met, 9 years before, Jeff had heard Shane refer to her as Belle and had being doing so ever since. The two had been inseparable from the first day they'd met, best friends.WhenJeff wasn't on the road,the unlikely duowould be found together either at her boarding school in New Hampshire, or at the Hardy family home in Cameron. Sadie hadn't seen or spokenJeff since Steph and Paul's wedding almost 4 years ago.

_God I missed you too_, she wanted to say to him, to run over, hug him and never let go. She could feel the tears form in her eyes. But she couldn't let her emotions control her, she just couldn't. She had to be strong, to not feel."Things change Jeff" she said coolly

Jeff's face fell. He could tell she was holding back her emotions. She was biting her lowing lip and her eyes were darting around the room. Even after all these years, he could still read her face like a book. "What happened in LA Belle? What happened to you?Talk to me, please." Jeff asked a pleading tone to his voice.

Sadie's face flushed with anger and annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it Jeff." she snapped.

"But..." he began

"NO Jeff...I won't... I won't talk about that" she said, struggling to hold it together.

Jeff turned to walk away, then stopped and turned to her once again. "Come out with us tonight."

Sadie looked at him with confusion. "Huh?" she said "Go where, with who?"

"Me and some of the guys" said Jeff "We heard about some local bar down the way that's supposed to be a blast. Come with us tonight - have some fun."

Her pale face looked up at his. "Ok," she said quietly.

Jeff's face lit up as he smiled. "Great. Meet me in the hotel lobby at 9. We can drive over together. We've got a lot of catching up to do, you and I."

"Yeah...great" Sadie whispered as Jeff walked out the door.


	4. Memories and Breakdowns

**Coming Home**

Chapter Four – Memories and Breakdowns

A/N: Flashbacks (Sadie's memories) are in italics…in case you hadn't figured that out! )

Still own nothing; please don't sue…its back enough being a college student during finals!!! Enjoy!

_Fifteen year old Sadie McMahon sat in the arena in Boston, bored out of her mind. She had been released from her New Hampshire boarding school, exactly seven hours and 11 minutes ago, for her Thanksgiving break. She had been mulling around the Monday Night Raw set, trying to find her father to tell him about how she had been named to the All Conference soccer all stars and would get to play in an all-league match the week after she got home from break. She had wanted him to be there for the most important game of her career so far, since he had missed her season. When she finally had found him, he simply ignored her, saying that he had a meeting. A dejected Sadie had decided to wander around the arena. After getting bored with that, Sadie had climbed her way to the top of one of the equipment trucks and was watching everyone below her._

_"BELLE!!!"_

_Sadie looked down to see her big brother Shane looking up at her. She smiled and waved down to him._

_"Belle!!! Get down here right now! Dad would have a FIT if he saw you up there!" yelled Shane._

_"He'd have to actually notice I was alive first" muttered Sadie_

_"I mean it Belle! You've got to get down from there; you're going to get hurt! Now I have to meet up with Dad. We'll leave here at 11:30, so why don't you just wait in Dad's dressing room and I'll meet you there." yelled Shane as he walked away. _

_Sadie looked around as she brushed some dust off her long sleeve t-shirt. She began to climb down from the equipment truck. When she made it to the ground, she came face to face with one of her father's wrestlers. She eyed him suspiciously, looking him up and down. His tall body towered over her tiny five foot two frame. She looked at his rainbow colored hair and had to grin. _

_"Hey what's up, I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy" he said, extending his hand. "Did I hear someone calling you Belle?"_

_"It's Sadie actually. Only my brother calls me Belle." Sadie answered. "Cool hair."_

_"Thanks," said Jeff, as he looked over her brown curls with a mischievous grin. "So Belle, what's your favorite color?"_

_Almost two hours later, Sadie walked down the hallway with her new pal Jeff to her father's dressing room._

_"Well this is my stop." said Sadie, preparing to open the door._

_"Ha ha - very funny Belle." said Jeff_

_Sadie looked at him with a wry smile. "Seriously Jeff, this is my Dad's dressing room. I'm meeting my brother here any minute."_

_Jeff looked at her, shocked. "Wait a minute - you're a McMahon?!?!" he said._

_Sadie was about to say something to him, when a voice echoed through the hallway._

_"SADIE LEE MCMAHON!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?"_

_Sadie turned to see Shane storming down the hallway, as her hair, now with bright pink streaks throughout the brunette curls, gleamed in the lights._

_Jeff gave her a somewhat terrified look. "Hey Belle I'm gonna..." he began_

_Sadie grinned and gave him a push. "I'll call you later Jeff!" she yelled as he booked it down the hallway._

Sadie awoke with a start. Disoriented and confused, she looked around the room to no familiar surroundings. The panicky feeling began to churn in her stomach and she could feel her heart begin to race. She put the light on that was next to her bed and jumped up to look out the window. _Not again! FUCK!!!! _She thought, as she threw open the curtains to reveal the city lights and a billboard that read "Welcome to Houston" "I've really got to get rid of these fucking panic attacks." she muttered out loud.

She turned and glanced at the clock radio. 7:23pm. I should probably start getting ready since I'm meeting Jeff downstairs at 9, Sadie thought as she made her way towards the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the steamy water encompass her as she closed her eyes...

_"Ok Jeffrey NERO Hardy, Truth or Dare?" asked 16 year old Sadie McMahon, her deep green eyes shinning._

_Jeff eyed her suspiciously. She had already gotten Matt to admit that he'd tried on women's underwear and Shannon had already been forced to run wind sprints naked across the crabby neighbors backyard. Cut-throat Truth or Dare was the name of the game on this muggy July night in Cameron, NC. Sadie had basically forced Jeff and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore to run the gauntlet on crazy stunts and questions, and now she was going in for the kill with her best friend. _

_Matt and Shannon laughed at the mention of Jeff's middle name, passing a bottle of Jack Daniels back and forth between them. A host of citronella candles was somewhat managing to keep the massive mosquito population at bay as they sat out of back of the Hardy family home. Gilbert Hardy had long since called it a night, after spending the evening barbequing with the foursome. _

_Sadie snatched the bottle of JD out of the hands of Shannon and took a quick pull, much to the annoyance of Matt (who was constantly playing the roll of big brother to her) and the amusement of Shannon, (who would constantly ask her how someone so small could manage to drink grown men under the table). "C'mon Jeff, what'll it be?" Sadie said, an almost taunting tone to her voice, taking another swig of JD before the bottle was taken away by Matt. _

_Jeff looked at her mischievous smile and had to smile back. "Well I really have no choice do I? You already know too much about me, you could write a god damned book with all the blackmail you have on me, so I guess I pick dare." he said. _

_Sadie grinned at her good fortune. "Exxxxxxcellent!" she shrieked._

Sadie stepped out of the shower and began to towel off. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white bathrobe and began to towel off her hair. She went to walk out of the bathroom when she came face to face with Paul.

"Do you knock?" she asked sarcastically.

"Soooo...where are you going tonight?" said Paul, glancing over at the clothing she had laid out on her bed.

"Out" said Sadie, brushing past him. She flipped her head upside-down and began to towel off her hair. She flipped it back upwards and shook her hair out, sending water flying in all directions.

"Out where?" he asked, reaching for a towel to dry off his now wet face.

"Paul, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I really do, but I don't need a babysitter. If you must know, I'm going out with Jeff Hardy and some of his buddies to some place downtown. Yes I do have my cell phone and enough money to take a cab back if need be. No I don't plan on taking any drugs this evening or drinking so much that I can't remember what happened and yes, if you want, I'll knock on your door tonight so you know I got home ok." Sadie said exasperated. "Oh and one more thing, yes that is what I'm planning on wearing tonight and no I will not pick out something else."

"Used to telling that to your father?" said Paul with a smile.

"No" Sadie said flatly "He was never around enough for me to tell it to him and I'm pretty sure he never cared enough to ask the questions that go along with those answers."

The smile dropped form Paul's face. "Sadie..." he began.

"I've got to get ready Paul. Have a good night. Tell my ice queen sister that I say hello and give my niece big hugs and kisses for me."

"Well before I go, I need to tell you that we're having dinner tomorrow night. Me and you...and your father." Paul said uneasily.

"Thrilling. I can't wait for three whole hours of awkward silence that occasionally is filled in with what a fucking screw-up I am and questions on why I can't be more like Shane and Steph." Sadie said sarcastically.

Paul sighed and gave her a sympathetic look as he walked out the door.

_Seventeen year old Sadie McMahon ran towards her best friend Jeff Hardy, her graduation gown flapping in the wind. She leapt in to the air and he caught in and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_"Belle, your speech totally kicked ass!!! You were amazing up there! I'm SO proud of you!" Jeff boomed loudly. Jeff had come to New Hampshire to meet up with the rest of the McMahon family for Sadie's High School Graduation. _

_"Oh my god Jeff, I was SO nervous!!! It was crazy, I can't believe my class elected me graduation speaker!" bubbled a still excited Sadie. "Hey Jeff, check it out" Sadie pulled off her graduation cap (that had __**UCLA **__and __**California or Bust**__ written across it and was decorated with pictures of surfboards and happy sunshines) to reveal her now trademark pink streaks in her dark brown curls._

_"Hah! How'd you manage to sneak that past Miss Warden McMahon? I'm sure Linda's gonna love seeing those in your hair!" laughed Jeff_

_"Hey, let's go find them!" said Sadie excitedly; pulling Jeff by the arm "I haven't even seen them yet!"_

_"Belle..." Jeff began, but then Sadie was dragging him over by the stands. "There's Shane!!!!" she shrieked_

_Sadie tore over to her big brother, with Jeff in tow. "SHANE!!!!" she called, throwing herself at her brother._

_"Belle we're so very proud of you!" said Shane, hugging his baby sister tightly._

_"Sadie Lee, you were amazing up there!" said Linda brightly. Sadie let go of Shane and moved on to her mother. "Your sister went to find the car; the driver wasn't picking up his phone. I'm sure she can't wait to tell you how proud she is too!" _

_"Sureeeee" said Sadie, rolling her eyes and smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd. "Where's Dad?" she said, turned her head. "He'll be my toughest critic; I want to know what he thought of my speech!" _

_Linda, Shane, and Jeff all glanced at each other nervously. Sadie looked at them with a confused look on her face._

_"Mom!" said Sadie loudly "Mom __**where**__ is Dad?"_

_"Sadie, it's just that..." Linda began, almost nervously_

_"No..." Sadie whispered, as her eyes began to well up. She fell to the ground in a ball, burying her head in her hands. _

_Shane and Jeff looked at each other. This is not what they expected. Vince had missed soccer matches, lacrosse games, dance recitals, debates and countless other important events in Sadie's life. Every other time, Sadie had simply ignored it (but not been without her usual sarcastic remarks) or thrown an absolute fit (with good reason.) This time, the tiny brunette had crumbled to the ground and had dissolved into a silent sobbing. Jeff crouched down next to her and brushed the tear soaked hair from her face. _

_"Belle - I'm here." he whispered "I'm here and I'm never leaving. I'll always be here for you, even when your father isn't. Even when no one else in the world is backing you up, I will. We're best friends, nothing will ever change that. Ever." _

_Red faced and teary eyed, Sadie looked up her best friend. She drew in a deep jagged breath and threw her arms around Jeff._

_"Never leave me" she whispered in his ear "I'll always need you in my life."_

Sadie gave her outfit another once over in the mirror. An old and tattered jeans skirt from high school and a pair of black knee high boots complimented her favorite t-shirt, an original Motley Crue concert t-shirt from their 1983 Girls Girls Girls tour. As she was starting to pin up her brown curls to fix her signature black bob wig on, she heard a the door open.

"OK, Paul, this is going to get real old real fast. You really need to learn how to knock." grumbled Sadie, as she turned around, mid hair pin, to face Jeff Hardy.

"Thought I told you that black bob bitchy bullshit just isn't you." said Jeff, motioning to the black wig that sat on her bed.

Sadie scowled and pulled the pin from her hair, letting the crown of curls that she had pinned up fall down. She ran her hands through her hair and looked over to Jeff who was going through her bathroom.

"Thought I was meeting you downstairs." she said

Ignoring her question, Jeff continued to poke though her bathroom, looking confused. "What the hell are all these things Belle? Since when did you become so girly? My god, there's enough make-up in here to fix up an entire season of those chicks on that Tyra Banks model show!"

Sadie pulled Jeff from her sink. "I lived in LA for seven years Jeff. This is how girls in LA like to look."

"You were never the type to give in to what everyone else looked like - you were always just you and that was good enough. Not anymore I guess." muttered Jeff

Sadie glared at him "Did you invite me out just to pick me apart Jeff? Cause I get enough of that from my sister and god knows once my father decides he wants to see me, I'll get plenty from him! I don't need to be picked apart by anyone else!"

"Belle..." Jeff began

Throwing up her hands in mock defeat, Sadie just sighed. "Are we going out or what?" she asked

The former best-friend twosome took the elevator downstairs and were met by a black SUV that Jeff had rented for the weekend. Sadie and Jeff sat in an awkward silence through the city streets of Houston. They pulled up to a bar and were escorted in quickly.

"JD straight up and a Bud draft." said Jeff, shooting off his regular order.

"Grey Goose martini, very dry, three olives please" Sadie said.

Jeff gave her a sideways glance and Sadie knew that he wanted to know what had happened to her regular order of Jameson straight up with a Sam Adams back. Jeff and Shannon (and sometimes a begrudging Matt) had been sneaking Sadie into bars since she was 15 and a half and her order had never changed. But to his credit, Jeff didn't say a word, just led Sadie to their table.

"I feel like I'm interrupting Man Law night or something" Sadie said as she and Jeff approached the table. Four faces looked up at her. Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and two others that she didn't recognize all that well...wait a second...

"Playboy, we meet again." she said with a semi mocking smile

"What the fuck man, are you doing this just to screw with me Hardy? Not fucking cool dude." grumbled Randy Orton.

"Awww dude, your ego still bruised from this afternoon?" laughed John Cena

Jeff gave a laugh. "Cena, Orton, I'd like you to meet Sadie McMahon, Belle, meet John Cena and Randy Orton."

"Woah woah woah!!!!! The one and only Princess Sadie?!?! When the hell did you grow up?" Shannon Moore knocked over his chair as he jumped up to wrap Sadie in a bear hug.

"Hey Shannon..." Sadie said "Can you put me down now?" Shannon obliged and allowed her back on the ground.

"Hey little one, long time no see" Matt Hardy said with a smile.

"Hold up. McMahon? As in THE McMahons as in Vince McMahon...???" said Randy, confused

"Ummmm, yeah." Sadie said, annoyed. She was used to this reaction from people when they heard who she was. It was the main reason why she had gone by "Dee Mac" out in California. She took a lengthy sip from her martini and speared one of the olives floating in her drink with a cocktail straw.

"When the hell is that Sadie? Where's your Jose and Sam?" asked Shannon

Sadie looked across the table and raised her eyebrows at Shannon, refusing to humor his stupid question with an answer. She pulled her pack of Marlboro's from her purse and lit one up, pulling the ashtray next to her drink. Matt, Shannon, and Jeff exchanged a not so secretive glace of non approval. Sadie ignored them and turned to John and Randy.

"So Playboy, you always go after the new girls like that?" she said, with a "cat that got the canary" like grin on her face.

Randy scowled and sipped his beer. John laughed loudly. "Yep, pretty much." he said. "So Sadie, how long are you in town for?"

"I'm traveling with Raw part time for the next six months , rather against my will, but I really can't do anything about that." said Sadie.

The night continued on pretty much as it hard started. Towards the end of the night, John and Randy got up to talk to some girls over by the bar, while Jeff, Matt, and Shannon decided to reminisce.

"Yo, remember the time when we were kids and we ambushed your asshole neighbors with water balloons but we filled them with your dad's red wine instead?" laughed Shannon.

"Not nearly as funny as the time that Belle and I stole ALL the Diva's hair products and filled them with banana pudding and cottage cheese. Dude, that dressing room smelled all night long! So excellent! By far and away one of our greatest pranks ever, right Belle?" laughed Jeff

Sadie looked up from martini glass and over to the threesome. "You haven't grown out of this yet? The past is the past for a reason, because is over with – done. So excuse me if I don't feel like playing _**remember when**_ with you guys." Sadie snapped.

"Oooook," said Matt, his eyebrows raised. "And on that note…"

Sadie grabbed her purse and pulled out her almost empty pack of Marlboros. "I'll meet you outside Jeff." She said, jumping down from her seat and quickly walking away.

The three men exchanged a look. "Catch you guys back at the hotel I guess?" said Jeff, shrugging his shoulders.

The ride back to the hotel was just as silent as the ride there. They silently took the elevator up to Sadie's room. She unlocked and opened the door and Jeff quickly followed her in.

"God Belle, what has gotten into you? Smoking half a pack of cigarettes in 3 hours? Making rude comments about everyone at that table! Why were you such a bitch tonight?!?!" yelled Jeff

"Fucking Hell Jeff!!!!" screamed Sadie, totally losing it, "I'm not Belle! I'm not fifteen anymore..I'm not the little girl you used to know who needed you to show her through life. I don't need you to hold my hand anymore...I don't need you on my case for everything I do! I'm 24 fucking years old Jeff. I already have my own big brother and mother breathing down my neck about my every move, a sister who thinks that I'm going to screw up any chance I get and a father who has totally all but given up on me - I don't need you up my ass too! I don't need you in my life anymore Jeff, deal with it!!!!!"

Jeff looked her dead on, right in her face, any trace of emotion had disapeared from his face. He turned around and walked to her door and opened it. He turned any faced her with a cold look in his eyes. "I know you. I know every face you make, everything about your past, everything about **you**. And I know when you're lying. And you know I hate liars - they have no place in my life. Goodbye Sadie." he said, then walked out and slammed the door.

Sadie let go of the breath that she had been holding in since she'd stopped yelling at Jeff. It came out ragged and labored. She tried to take in another one, but her lungs felt like lead. She fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest. She slowly began to rock her body back and forth. Then, for the first time since she was seventeen, she let herself go. Wracking sobs filled the room along with gasping breaths and anguished cries. Sadie cried until she had no tears left; her throat hurt, her head throbbed, and her eyes were red and puffy. Then she crawled up into her bed and pulled her cell phone off the night table.

"Cay? Cay it's Dee...I just...I haven't talked to you in like 6 weeks Cay, that's the longest we've gone since we met. Cay, I just...I really need to talk to someone...no one understands...you're the only one who knows what happened...and I just need someone right now...I've left you messages every day since I got out Cay, so maybe if you could please just call me, maybe? I just need a friend...so bad..."

**Read and review! Read and review! 3 MissyKate**


	5. Tears, Pain, and the Electric Cowboy

Coming Home

Chapter Five – Tears, Pain, and the Electric Cowboy

** Once again, I still own NOTHING (tear). This story is going in a TOTALLY different direction than I first thought, but let me know what you all think! Read and Review! Read and Review!!!! And thanks to all who have reviewed so far (loveandconfusion,** **AngelRose82**, **and Intergalactic smart-ass – you guys rock!!!!!) **

The next night, Sadie was staring at the two "nice" dresses that currently lay on her bed, the only outfits that seemed appropriate to wear. She'd been dreading this dinner with her father all day long. She'd stayed hidden in the wardrobe room at the arena all day long. Of course, almost every time she'd run out to have a smoke or get some coffee, she'd seen Jeff. The one time the two locked eyes, Sadie let hers linger on her former best friend, while Jeff immediately turned and went in the opposite direction.

Paul had told her to meet him downstairs at 7:45 and the two of them would take a car dinner together. She glanced at the clock – 7:37 – shit. She grabbed the black knee length dress with thin straps and a high neckline. Her father couldn't say she was being too flashy with this one. She threw it on with a pair of red peep toe heels and threw her black leather shoulder bag over her arm and ran for the elevator.

A little more than an hour later, Sadie and Paul were seated at a table in a high-end formal steakhouse awaiting the arrival of her father.

"Seriously, does he think that I want to be here right now?" grumbled Sadie, taking a sip of her water. "He's forty five minutes late!"

"It won't be that bad, I swear," said Paul "You and I will grab a movie or something after this, do something fun!"

"Whatever" muttered Sadie, as she fiddled with her silver charm bracelet. Jeff had given it to her for her High School Graduation and she'd never taken it off. Even after their fight the night before, she still couldn't get herself to remove it.

All of a sudden, the noisy restaurant quickly quieted, except for a few hushed whispers of "Is that Vince McMahon???"

Vincent K. McMahon had a way of making the world stop when he walked in the room. His cocky demeanor made everyone want to look at him and his cold attitude made all want to know more about him.

He seated himself next to Paul, who greeted him warmly, which Vince returned with a pat on the back and began conversing with her brother in law. Sadie took in a deep breath. "Hi Dad" she offered. Vince didn't even acknowledge that his youngest child had spoken, just continued to rattle on to Paul. Sadie tried again. "How was _your_ day Dad, cause I know mine was busy!" she said, the tiniest bit of angry venom in her voice. Vince didn't even glance her way. Sadie was sure that Paul was thrilled when the waitress approached the table, breaking the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Good evening, I'm Haylie and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get y'all something to drink?" she inquired

"Johnny Blue on the rock with a twist, filet, medium rare, with a baked potato, garden salad with the vinaigrette." He handed his unopened menu to the somewhat confused waitress, who began to furiously scribble down his order and pray that she had remembered it all correctly. Paul placed his order, and then turned to Vince who was engaging him in some conversation about storylines or something like that. Not that Sadie cared; she could give two shits about the fucking WWE or anything that went along with it.

The waitress looked to Sadie. She hated eating out, hating ordering in front of people. In her seven years in LA, she had adapted to the "Hot Girl" diet as she and her friends had called it. She never ate more than one meal a day, and that meal was usually when she left whatever bar or club she had frequented that evening or when she went on a "Paps Lunch" so that the paparazzi could get pictures of her eating lunch at some trendy outdoor spot. The rest of the day, her energy was fueled by coffee, Red Bull and the occasional energy bar. She took in a breath. "I'll have a sparkling water with lemon and the spinach salad, no egg, no cheese, dressing on the side please." She said quietly.

Vince looked across the table at his youngest daughter. "So it's not enough to be known as just a junkie anymore, you want everyone to think you have an eating disorder too? Don't you think you've given the press enough to talk about" said Vince, staring her down.

Sadie looked at her father, mouth agape. She had no words to return to him, as the lump that had quickly formed in her throat refused to budge. She shoved her chair back and jumped up; the tears that were burning in her eyes were threatening to fall, but she forced them back. She'd be damned if her father would see her vulnerable like that. She grabbed her purse, slung it across her shoulder and ran towards the door.

Hot angry tears streamed down Sadie's face as she ran out from the restaurant. Damn him! Damn him for still being able to get to her like that! For making her cry – two nights in a row, she thought angrily. She swatted furiously at the tears that were streaming down her face and onto her dress. The instant she hit the sidewalk, a hard driving rain washed down upon her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" she muttered sarcastically.

She made her way down the street through the soaking rain, when an angry clap of thunder crashed through the air, followed quickly by a flash of lightening that lit up the dark Houston night sky. She jumped in surprise and ran. Sadie REALLY hated thunderstorms.

She looked around for a taxi cab, but all the ones she saw were full. She needed get the fuck out of this storm before that lightening made her into a crispy critter. She slowed to a walk, continuing down the street, her feet killing her from running in 4 inch stilettos, soaked and cold. She spotted a neon blinking sign that read "The Electric Cowboy" with a bright green cowboy hat next to it. Ehhhh, better than hanging out in the rain, she thought.

She walked through the door and made her way to the bar. Looking very much like a drowned rat (albeit one with fantastic shoes), she ran grabbed a bar napkin and blotted her face dry, not even bothering to try and wring out her soaking hair or drenched dress. Normally in situations like these, when she was this upset about something, her family, guys, whatever it may be, she and Cadence would just do a whole shitload of coke and shop for six hours on Rodeo. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option for her. But if she couldn't get high, she was sure as hell going to get drunk. She knew very well that drinking alcohol was pretty much prohibited after rehab. But she was also pretty sure that the people who'd made those rules hadn't had Vince McMahon as a father.

She looked up at the bartender, who, with her bleached blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of her head, tight acid wash jeans, and red and white checkered half top (very Maryanne a la Gilligan's Island), looked every inch the stereotypical "barmaid". Sadie pulled her pack of cigarettes from her bag and lit one up. The bartender placed an ashtray next to her. "What can I getcha darlin?" she inquired in a heavy Texas drawl.

"Jameson straight up. Make it a double and keep 'em coming" she said as she tossed her MasterCard onto the bar. The bartender gave her a sad smile and placed a clean white cocktail napkin in front of her. She turned around to pour the double shot of Irish whiskey into a rocks glass and turned back and placed it in front of Sadie. Sadie picked it up and quickly downed it. She shook her head at the brief shock of it, then pushed the glass towards the bartender for another. 

Thirty three minutes later, Sadie was still soaked, still cold, her feet still stung from running, but she had four double shots of Jameson settling warmly into her stomach, so that was helping with the cold. The bartender, whose name Sadie had found out to be Maggie, had nicely suggested she take a break from the Jameson. Sadie obliged, but that didn't mean she was going to stop drinking. She ordered a glass of Merlot. She sipped the warm red liquid and it ran smoothly across her tongue and warmed her stomach even more the instant it hit. Sadie reached for her pack of Marlboro Lights and was about to light another up when a black Zippo appeared in front of her face. She allowed her cigarette to be lit, then turned to see who it was that had offered up the lighter.

"So what, did you have a fight with a renegade garden hose or something?"

The piercing eyes of Randy Orton stared into Sadie's deep dark green ones.

"Look Playboy, I don't have the strength or the desire to battle you tonight. Come back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll be ready then." Sadie said

Randy sat down on the stool next to Sadie's. "Another wine for the lady and a Captain and Coke please." he said to Maggie.

"Look, really Orton, I'm not in the mood for dealing with you and your attitude right now, it's been few long fucking nights for me, ok?" Sadie snapped, giving him a loathing look.

Still ignoring her words, Randy looked her up and down. He then took off his Abercrombie hoodie and handed it to her. Sadie glared at him and went to jump down from the stool to walk away, but it was at this point that the effects of her Jameson indulgence kicked in. She stumbled and would have fallen crashing to the sticky bar floor, had it not been for Randy's quick reflexes. Randy caught Sadie around her waist and steadied her, shifting her back next to her stool.

Sadie angrily attempted to shake him off and make her getaway, but Randy just took a firmer grasp on her, keeping Sadie upright. He easily had over a foot and 120 pounds on her, yet she seemed not to notice. He shot her his "ring face" in hopes that she would settle down enough so that he could at least get her to stay on a bar stool.

"Please, you don't scare me - I grew up around guys like you my whole life. I eat pretty boy morons like you for breakfast." Sadie shot at him, slurring slightly.

Randy smirked, amused at her tough girl persona. Sadie reached for her wine and downed the rest of her first Merlot in one large gulp. She grabbed for the second glass that sat in front of her, glaring at Randy, daring him to stop her.

"So is this how you solve all your problems?" asked Randy, as he sipped on his rum and Coke.

"How the fuck do you think I ended up arrested and in rehab douche bag." Sadie shot back at him. "And it's not like you're any fucking angel either Orton. I hear people talk - suspended for drug use and the sort."

"Touché." said Randy, raising his glass to her and nodding his head.

"And how do you know I have problems anyways? You don't know a damn thing about me." Sadie barked angrily.

"Because you don't seem like the type who should be this upset about anything. I mean, Vince is your father…." began Randy

"Vince McMahon can go play hide and go fuck yourself for all I care." hissed Sadie, taking a huge sip.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Agreed." He said, giving her his cocky smile once more. "Your father is an asshole of the largest kind. But what I was going to say is I saw how you used to be. Back in the day I guess you'd call it. You seemed like one of those happy-go-lucky types who didn't care what anyone said about her or did to her, that _devil may care_ kinda attitude, ya know?"

Sadie tried to glare at him, but it came out as a semi confused look.

"How do I know that?" Randy said, smiling. "One night me and Jeff got stuck at his place in Cameron and he showed me some crazy ass homemade videos of him and his brother and Shannon causing a whole shitload of trouble and just being stupid. And in most of them there was this pretty brunette with these pink streaks in her hair. She could shut them all down with the snap of a finger. She had a mouth like a damn sailor, but for some reason you couldn't take your eyes off of her." He said.

"Ok Orton, you can stop with references to the former me, who, I might add, you didn't even know. And you don't even really know me now, so you can't say jack shit about who I was then and who I am now. You don't know me worth a damn." Sadie hissed, lighting up another Marlboro Light.

She beckoned Maggie over and ordered another double of Jameson. A bit hesitantly, the bartender poured it into Sadie's awaiting rocks glass and pushed it towards her. As Sadie was about to slam it down, Randy snatched it out from under her and downed it within seconds.

Sadie looked at him incredulously. "What the fuck?!?!?!" she yelled angrily.

"I may not know about your past and may not know all that much about you right now, but what I do know is that you just got your ass out of rehab and if you don't watch it, you're going to land yourself back in there real quick!" barked Randy, grabbing the half empty glass of Merlot that sat in front of her and dumped it into the sink that sat behind the bar

"And what the fuck would that matter?" seethed Sadie furiously. "My dad would speak to me any less than he does now? That'd be hard considering the one thing he's said to me since I got out is how much of a fucking screw up I am! Or maybe Cadence might care? Oh wait, nope, since she hasn't spoken to me since the night of the accident. Oh maybe Jeff – NO, I fucked that up good once and for all last night. It doesn't fucking matter what I do anymore, since no one gives a flying FUCK Orton. I'm a giant fuck up and that's all anyone will EVER see!!!!"

A now very intoxicated Sadie had had just about enough of this evening and of this life for that matter. Once again she jumped from her seat and made a break for it, running towards the door. In a flash Randy was up and after her. Sadie ran out the door and onto the street, back into the pouring rain.

"TAXI!!!!" she screamed, waiving her arms furiously "TAXI!!!!!!!" Her head darted back and forth, searching the darkened streets for an empty vehicle. When she saw none, she fell to her knees and began to sob. It was then that Randy caught up to her, reached down, and scooped her into his arms in one motion.

"Let me go!!!!" she screamed, flailing her arms and legs wildly, tears, rain, and makeup mixing together and streaming down her face.

He brought them back to the sidewalk, holding her tightly, not giving her a chance to move. Slowly he lowered her down and back onto the sidewalk. "I'm going to let you down, but ONLY if you promise not to run away again, ok?" Randy said firmly. Sadie nodded and he lowered her to the ground. He looked at her tiny shivering form and pulled off his hoodie once more, but this time he put it on her. "I'm going to go back in and pay our tabs, then I'll take us back to the hotel, ok? Just please stay right here and wait for me." he said. Sadie nodded slowly, pulling the sweatshirt hood over her head.

Randy ran back in, picked up Sadie's credit card and threw two hundred dollar bills onto the sticky bar. "Thanks so much" he said, smiling at Maggie.

Thirty five minutes later, Randy and Sadie had returned to the hotel and Randy had gotten an extremely tipsy Sadie back to her room and into a steaming hot shower. She walked out of the bathroom, clad in flannel shorts and a t-shirt.

"Wow, you're real short when you don't have heels on." He said.

"Fuck off Orton!" she shot back, as she climbed onto her bed.

"Ahhh, yes, and is 'fuck off' LA speak for 'thank you for getting my drenched ass out of the rain and back into my nice warm hotel room?'" smirked Randy

"You've done your good deed for the millennium, you can go now" Sadie said, her angry glare never leaving Randy's face.

Randy walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth, some anti bacterial gel and a large bandage, then walked back over and sat on the bed next to Sadie, grabbing her left leg and pulling it towards him. He then cleaned and applied a bandage to the large cut that Sadie had gotten when she fell in the middle of the road.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me? I'm the bitch, remember? The one who embarrassed the hell out of you in front of your buddies!" protested Sadie "Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Because you remind me……of me." said Randy, a somewhat pained look crossing his face. With that, he walked out her door.


End file.
